User blog:Nerdybeast/The League of Legends Wikia Giveaway Nerdy Response
I started playing League of Legends around Thanksgiving of 2010. I was on Thanksgiving break, and I had absolutely nothing to do. So I decided to check out this new game my brother was playing. I started out, and did some games with him and some friends. One of my friends, actually, had told me about this game, but I didn't try it because I don't really trust his taste in gaming. Anyway, I did a few games before I found a champion I liked. I started maining Ryze, and did fairly well in my opinion. Then I moved on to Fiddlesticks, who was my brother's main. I pretty much only played on Twisted Treeline. Then I saw a Master Yi kill our nexus in 17 hits (I counted them for some reason). I had to try him. For the next few months, I played NOTHING but Yi. Then my friend had me over to his house to play League a bunch, but he wouldn't let me play Yi. So I picked up Mordekaiser. Then next time, Jarvan. Then Morgana. I play League of Legends because it is a very well made game. Although in the forums, Riot is raged at a lot, it's a free game, and Riot does what the players want, for the most part. It's a free game, which is a HUGE plus, considering I'm really cheap. It gives me a well needed distraction from school, running, mowing, and all sorts of other stuff that I have to do. My favorite Champion right now would have to be..... Mordekaiser. I have been playing him a lot recently, and I really like his skill set. I like champions where it's hard to die, and who can somewhat carry a team. Mordekaiser fits this perfectly. I like how Mordekaiser has a 1v1 move that can also farm, a support move that can also farm, an epic harrass/farm move, and a tide-turning ultimate that can turn a 5v5 into a 6v4. I laughed when I teleported in to oneshot a low health Tryndamere, then obliterated Dragon. His passive..... it helps him stay in lane for practically eternity, and take no damage from harassment moves. It even protected me from Lux's Ult without taking damage. My build, which makes me tanky and deal gobs of damage, is Sorcerer's shoes/ Mercury treads, Haunting Guise, Rylai's Crystal Scepter, Sunfire Cape, Force of Nature, and (Abbysal Scepter/ Rabadon's Deathcap/ Thornmail/ Zhonya's Hourglass). The penetration lets me do tons of damage, and my Ultimate can nuke people. My second favorite Champion presently is Master Yi. I used to play him on Summoner's Rift a lot, but now people can counter him, and I don't want to jungle him, as my friend thinks that jungle Yi is HIS property (eye roll). So I have reverted to playing him on Twisted Treeline, and I dominate. I like all of his moves. Alpha Strike can farm minions or Wraith Camp easily, and can close a distance very quickly. Meditate, although less useful on AD Yi, still provides a period of almost-invincibility, unless cc'd. Wuju Style is great, as it gives a 35/70/105 damage bonus, depending on what status it is in. Highlander, in combination with Youmuu's Ghostblade, can backdoor turrets and inhibitors like nothing else. I can take down turrets in about 5 seconds or less. Double Strike can harass or nuke people. If you are ganking someone with it up, you can pop Wuju style, then alpha in and deal a ton of damage in one hit. Everything about him, practically, is great. I build Merc Treads, Wriggle's Lantern, Phantom Dancer, Youmuu's Ghostblade, Infinity Edge, and Black Cleaver or Bloodthirster. I can take down practically anyone with that. Category:Blog posts